


5 Times Peter Wished He Didn't Leave The House (5 times +1)

by Asheepanda



Series: Marvel One-Shots [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Fantastic 4, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, the amazing spider-man
Genre: 5 +1, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheepanda/pseuds/Asheepanda
Summary: Peter really needed to stop running into other supers where ever he went.5 times +1 fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD  
> Bet'cha couldn't have guessed that.  
> To make up for my absence I made a 2.5 page redemption story.

1.

 

The day had been going swimmingly for Peter. That was, until, he decided to stop at a 24 hour convenience store on his way home from Spider-Man-ing.

Standing in front of a shelf that held a _far too expansive_ selection of crappy off brand chips (except the single bag of Doritos on the top row) the bell to the door dinged. He looked over to inspect who had just entered, to judge if he had to go find a place to get his suit on. Instead, Peter found himself looking up at a familiar face, none other than Johnny I’m-too-rich-for-my-own-good Storm was looking around to find what he needed.

 _“Oh flub-”_ Peter whispered to himself and quickly averted his attention back to the bright yellow bag directly in front of him. The clicking of careful steps moved in his direction till Johnny was standing 2 feet to his left with a hand basket. He also noticed the counter worker was in a very obvious state of shock.

 _‘Don’t recognize my voice, don’t recognize my voice,’_ The hero thought to himself as an acute amount of panic began to bubble up inside his chest.

“You seem pretty stressed about picking the right type of barbecue,” any hope Peter had of getting out fast and unnoticed crumbled as Torch turned and spoke to him.

“Y-yeah, a lot of options to-” _oops_ , he clears his throat, “Options to chose from,” he really should get out of the habit of using his Spider-Man voice whenever he sees another super. Changing his voice half way through a sentence and getting quieter seemed to confuse the other teen next to him. After only a moment a terrifying smile spread across Johnny’s face.

_‘Crap, he knows.’_

“You sound really familiar,” replied Johnny with a fake questioning tone in his voice.

“Really-” Peter says all too quickly before spinning on his heels and walking to the door, he can find another place to buy off brand Cheetos later.

Johnny smirked at him the whole way out, even when he knocked over a (thankfully empty) display and caught it with a little too much grace for the average pedestrian.

 

2.

 

The last place Peter would have expected to find another super was the _freaking comic store_ . It was almost impossible to _not_ recognize the accents of Pietro and Wanda. The twins were standing at the checkout counter with a handful of _Dungeons and Dragons_ add-ons (Peter hadn’t really pegged them as the nerdy type). The odds of them recognizing him from his voice alone wasn’t really a problem since he’s only formally met them once. He just had to keep his reflexes in check and not drop anything just to almost instantly catch it. The two left without much more than a glance, probably because he was red from holding his breath in _terror_.

Getting out of that place never felt so good.

 

3.

 

Matt _ding-dong_ Murdock. Why did May need to drag him along so she could ask about taxes? Do you even _go_ to a law firm to ask about taxes? (“You’re coming with me Peter and you can’t say no.” “But May- I don’t wanna.” “Such a child, you’re coming with me-.”)

He was huddled in the corner of the waiting room, it’s not like it really mattered though, Matt couldn’t see him all he needed was to hear his heartbeat for a few seconds. Sure enough when Matt strutted his way into the room the first thing his unseeing eyes landed on Peter and laughed. Ushering them both back into his office he whispered to Peter in such a light tone he almost thought it wasn’t actually Matt talking, _“Did you come just to see me, arachnid wonder?”_

Peter almost choked and made a pathetic little noise in the back of his throat, _“I hate you, Magoo.”_

 

4.

 

Staying up till 2 am to finish a report and then going out on patrol till 6 when he had 30 minutes to get to class probably wasn’t a good idea. To save time Peter decided to stop at a small coffee shop a few minutes from the campus. Having frequented the family owned business many times in the past he knew exactly what he wanted to order and that would help with time management a little more (he hoped).

The line was long, but not too long. About 4 people stood waiting to place their orders, the one in front seemed to be having some trouble deciding what he wanted. So much for saving time.

After waiting for an agonizing 12 minutes he was finally next (also last- but that doesn’t last very long) in line. As Peter walked up the the register to place his order (Caramel Mocha with extra whipped cream and _3_ croissants. Sue him he likes croissants.) as a new customer settled into line behind him. Glancing back to see who it was turned out to be a mistake. Captain America in all his star spangled glory was behind him, only separated by barely a foot. As he recited his order to the girl behind the register (her name was Maggie, she was nice may he add). Steve quirked up and eyebrow once he heard his voice. Peter looked at him and gave a little smile, too afraid to do much else, the captain smiled back.

That’s when Peter realized he should have changed his voice a little more that he did around the other heroes.

 

5.

 

 _Work_ . He couldn’t even get away from them at _work_ . Peter held a part time job as a waiter hoping that the little money he earned would help with paying off his student loans. Right now, he regrets getting this job and not staying with _The Daily Bugle._ As he walked toward the next table he wanted to die once he saw the face of who was sitting there. Natasha looked up at him from the top of her tinted sunglasses. He recited the usual spiel with a strained smile.  

“One black coffee and a cream cheese bagel- strawberry,” she recited and smirked up at him.

“Alright, that’ll just be a moment,” Peter replied with hesitation as he finished writing the order to take to the kitchen.

He’s never walked away from a table so fast in his life.

 

+1.

 

 _‘Meet me at the usual place,’_ dammit Johnny.

 

Spidey had been sitting a top the ‘usual place’ for about 5 minutes before Torch finally decided to show up

The first thing out of his mouth? “So… Did you ever find the right chips?”

“J, I will actually end you,” Spidey replied to which Johnny only laughed.


End file.
